Haunting dreams
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: During the night Lorelai has thoughts that she never expected to come, and she may be beginning to realize who she can't live with out. Javajunkie. Bad summary but it is much better inside please read and REVIEW COMPLETE?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino.

A/n: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice in your reviews, and if you want you can help me out with what direction I should put this story to. By the way this will end up being a L/L fic and maybe a little bit of Rory and Jess. PLEASE REVIEW

Early Friday morning

_Lorelai walks into the diner and sees that Luke is no where in sight_

"LUCAS," Lorelai screams at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden the sound of a bunch of pots and pans falling is being heard.

_Lorelai walks into the storage room "Luke where are you?" She yells and than sees that a whole shelf of food supplies had fallen over. Now Lorelai was getting very worried. She started looking under the fallen shelf to try to rescue Luke, while tears were rapidly coming down her cheeks. Lorelai was not strong enough to lift up the shelf._

_Lorelai suddenly realized a hand hanging out from underneath the shelf, she pulled the hand to see if it was any help n getting Luke out from underneath the shelf when suddenly the hand came off!_

Lorelai woke up with sweat all over her body. She could have sworn that the dream was real; everything in it seemed so real. Well almost everything except for the end she thought. She reached for the phone to call a very familiar number.

"Whoever this is I am going to kill you when I am conscious," Rory said sleepily into the phone.

"Rory I need to talk to you," Lorelei replied.

Rory could definitely hear how sad and scared her mother was, "Mom? What's wrong what happened is everything okay, are you okay?"

"Calm down honey, I am fine, everything is okay, it just well…" Lorelai tracked off

"Well what mom?"

"I had the worst dream!"

"Therapist Rory is hear you can tell me all about it."

Lorelai told Rory the whole dream

"So?" Lorelai asked, "What do you think,"

"I think that was the weirdest most wackiest dreams I have ever heard," Rory answered.

"It wasn't that weird!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom you had a dream about the diner owners hand coming off underneath a shelf in the storage room!"

"Well I am sure that the rest of his body was underneath there somewhere." Lorelai said feeling kind of stupid. "Try to think of an explanation to this dream please!"

"I think that this was just another one of your crazy dreams and that you should go back to sleep, nighty night!" Rory hung up before Lorelai had a chance to answer.

"Since there was nothing else that Lorelai could do she figured that falling asleep was the only way to get the freaky dream out of her head. Soon enough Lorelai was asleep, but she once again woke up to another dream about Luke getting killed, followed by another dream about Luke moving away. Lorelai couldn't put up with these dreams any longer. She ran out the door not caring that she was still in her hello kitty tank top, and flannel pajama pants.

Lorelai ran as fast as she could to Luke's, and when she finally arrived there she started pounding on the door not caring that the rest of Stars Hollow could most likely hear her.

Luke came running down the stairs ready to kill whoever was at the door, but when he opened it a crying Lorelai hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in a decade.

"What's wrong?" Luke said trying to be as comforting as possible, but lorelai wouldn't answer. Even if she wanted to I don't think she would be able to at the rate she was crying.

Luke carried Lorelai up to his apartment and set her down on the couch. When Lorelai finally got some of the tears to stop she said (sniffling in between) " Oh Luke…. it was horrible…I couldn't find you…. and than you moved…. and you kept on leaving me in one way or another. I don't know what I would do without you.

Luke pulled Lorelai onto his lap, and she laid her head against his chest. It was now about 3:30 in the morning, and lorelai was still hysterical. There was no way that Luke was going to let Lorelai go home like this so he told her that she could stay there with him. At this point Lorelai was getting very tired, and Luke could definitely tell that she had had barely any sleep. Luke laid Lorelai down on the bed, and he figured that he would sleep on the couch. Just as he thought Lorelai fell asleep she whispered, "Luke sleep in here with me." Luke didn't know what to do until he heard the next word, "Please?" There was no way he could refuse her.

Luke climbed into bed trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, just to prevent him from dong anything unconsciously in the middle of the night. But would keeping a little bit of distance really be enough?

A/n: I know this chapter is short but hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer and better. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so please be nice in your **REVIEWS**.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I hope that there are more to come. Its pretty late right now but I wanted to get started on a new chapter, so if it sucks, blame it on the time. Please Review

Luke was the first to wake up. His arm was around Lorelai's waist in a very protective sort of way with his other hand holding Lorelai's. He noticed that Lorelai was still asleep and tried the best he could not to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and this was the one time that he could see her with out her mouth moving at 80 miles per hour. All he wanted to do was touch her baby soft skin, and assure her that everything was going to be all right.

Lorelai started to stir and soon enough her eyes were open. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'This isn't my room, and this most certainly is not my bed.' Suddenly all of her thoughts from the past night came back to her. Lorelai started to tear and Luke could here her sniffling. He gave her hand a tight squeeze telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and saw protection and comfort. She knew that Luke would not be going any where for a while.

Luke held onto Lorelai tight and felt as if he never wanted to let her go. She was still tired from all of the crying that she had done the previous night, and soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

Luke knew that as much as he wanted to stay there having Lorelai in his arms he needed to get up so he slowly and quietly untangled himself from Lorelai and got up to start yet another day of work.

11:00 AM in Luke's apartment

Lorelai woke up trying her best once again to remember where she was. She looked around and remembered everything quickly. She got up and was heading towards the bathroom when she found a note on the door. She read…

_**Lorelai,**_

_**I will have breakfast waiting for you down in the diner. Oh and before I forget your liquid death will be down there as well. I have an extra toothbrush and other stuff for you in the bathroom, use what you need and than please come downstairs.**_

_**Love Luke**_

Lorelai was now focusing on the second to last word in the letter. **Love**, she figured that he was just being friendly, and that he wasn't even paying attention when he had written that. Little did she know that he had, and he meant it.

Lorelai quickly got dressed and washed up and made her way downstairs to the diner. She was in desperate need for coffee, and wanted to get it as soon as possible.

Loud footsteps could be heard as she ran down the stairs to the diner. Of course Miss Patty had been sitting at the counter when she saw Lorelai practically falling down the steps. Miss Patty had a huge grin on her face and she quickly dialed the number to her gossip partner in crime.

A/N: okay so not the best chapter but the story will get better. Please **REVIEW**. The stories greatness will be based on how many reviews I get. If I will continue at all that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

A/n: Oh my God thank you all so much for your reviews! I live for reviews! Sorry that this is another short chapter . Please read and **REVIEW!** And read my other story called Bahama Mama while you're at it. Enjoy 

Lorelai ran down the steps as fast as she could and saw her food laying out for her on the counter. Pancakes and eggs with French toast on the side mmmmm… her favorite, with of course a huge mug of coffee to go with it.

Lorelai quickly dug into her breakfast and Luke suddenly appeared from the kitchen. He was amazed that someone could eat that fast, or that much. He smiled to himself thinking about holding Lorelai in his arms this morning and than quickly got back to work. He glanced a few seats over from Lorelai and saw Miss Patty quickly hang up her cell phone.

"Patty there are no cell phones in the diner!"

"Sorry hon. Just a very quick call that I had to make."

"Don't let it happen again," Luke said angrily.

"So Luke how was your night?" Miss Patty said with a huge grin on her face.

Luke knew Miss Patty was onto something. "Just another normal night," Luke replied while quickly escaping back into the kitchen.

Lorelai saw that she was Patty's next victim so she quickly headed off to the Independence inn.

When Luke returned he looked at Lorelai's empty spot. "Where did Lorelai go?" Luke asked Miss Patty.

"I don't know but she seemed in a hurry to leave. Is everything okay with her dear?" Miss Patty asked worried.

"Yeah she's fine." Luke replied this time leaving to go into the storage room.

At the Independence Inn 

Lorelai walked to the front desk looking for Sookie and Michelle.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Michelle said in his French accent.

"Well I am here now. Do you know where Sookie is?" Lorelai asked hoping to receive an answer.

"She was in the kitchen last time I checked," replied Michelle.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sookie!"

"Hey honey, is everything alright?" Sookie said worried.

"Yes, no, Yes. Yes everything is fine except I had the weirdest night."

"Oh yeah I heard you wanna explain to me what happened before the suspense drives me insane?"

"Yeah okay well first… wait a minute how and who did you hear what from?" Lorelai said very confused.

"Well Babette called me this morning and told me that Patty saw you come down from Luke's apartment this morning and…"

"Of course what would this town be without the gossip queens," Lorelai said annoyed.

"So what happened last night and how did you end up in Luke's apartment?"

Lorelai told Sookie about the dream and than told her about running to Luke.

"So what did Luke do when you started crying?" Sookie asked.

"He just held me and tried to comfort me until I calmed down."

"Who would've known that Luke was such a softy?"

"Not me that's for sure," Lorelai answered.

"So after you calmed down than what happened?"

"We went to sleep."

"Oh. Did you sleep on the couch?"

"No."

"Did he sleep on the couch?"

"No"

"Did he sleep on the floor?"

"No, No, No. Sookie we both slept in the same bed."

Sookie gasped and jumped up and down happy for her friend. "You finally figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

Just at that moment Michelle walked in

"The diner man is on the phone," Michelle quickly said before giving the phone to Lorelai and heading off.

A/n: Again not my best chapter but I have **BIG **Plans for where this story is going. I will update ASAP, which will probably be tomorrow so check back. Please **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

A/n: Once again thank you everyone for your reviews. Please keep them coming, and read my other story called "Bahama Mama". Please read and **Review** and Enjoy !

"Hello," Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hey its Luke," he said in his husky voice.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out."

"So do you want to explain to me what happened last night?" Luke asked.

"Well you see…" Suddenly Michel walked into the room.

"Lorelai you have a visitor waiting for you in the lobby." Michel said quickly marching out of the room.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I could come over later and I could explain to you what last night was about than. The inn is really busy and…"

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Thanks Luke, see you soon!"

Than realization finally hit Lorelai, she couldn't explain to Luke that she was having constant dreams about him that wouldn't leave. Oh no what was she going to do?

Lorelai went into the lobby looking for the guest that Michel said was waiting for her.

The Gilmore House later that day 

Lorelai was pacing around her room. It was getting late and she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell Luke about her dreams. Lorelai had tried the best that she could to avoid the diner that day, just incase Luke asked about last night again, but now Lorelai was craving for some of Luke's delicious coffee and there was nothing she could do to stop the thing inside her from saying "**Need Luke's Coffee Now!**" Lorelai knew that she had to go and it was better to get it over with than having to dread what she would eventually have to do.

Lorelai slowly walked to Luke's taking as much time as she could possibly buy before she would have to talk about the subject that she wanted avoid the most at this moment. It took Lorelai a while to open the door and step inside the diner, but once she saw Luke with a grin on his face (reserved for Lorelai of course) she seemed to relax. Everything that she was dreading doing seemed to be okay.

"Hey," Luke greeted.

"Hey."

"I will be closing the diner in about 10 minutes, than we can talk."

"Okay."

While Lorelai was waiting she ate 2 slices of apple pie, drank three cups of coffee, and enjoyed a donut on the side.

"How can someone so skinny eat so much?" Luke wondered out loud.

"What can I say," said Lorelai, " I've been blessed with a gift."

"Well I am going to close up, you can wait for me upstairs."

"Kay." Lorelai said, her nervousness once again coming back to her.

Lorelai waited upstairs alone for about 5 minutes when Luke walked in the door.

"So…" Luke said.

"So…" Lorelai repeated.

"What was last night all about?"

"Well you see…"

To be continued… 

A/n: Another short story, but updated quickly as you all requested. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter although it wasn't my best. I will start getting into more action soon when school isn't so hectic. Please **Review** and tell me what you think, but please be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: Sorry for the update being so late, but I have been really busy. Please read and **Review** and tell me what you think. Btw the update to Bahama Mama will be coming very soon! It may even be finished by tonight! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you see last night ummm, started off with a very weird dream," Lorelai stated.

"What kind of weird dream?"

"The kind of weird dream where you have constant dreams about your best friend dying, or leaving you in one way or another." Lorelai looked down shyly.

"Huh?" Luke asked confuse.

"Ok well you see last night when I went to bed I was perfectly fine, but in the middle of the night I had this awful dream that you were trapped underneath one of your shelves in the storage room…" Luke cut off Lorelai.

"What were you doing in the storage room?" Luke said smirking.

"Funny." Lorelai said sarcastically, "Anyways, you were stuck underneath the shelf and I wasn't strong enough to lift it, than I saw your hand, and I tried to pull it, seeing if it would be any helping getting you out. Than your hand came off!"

"What!" Luke asked surprised and confused.

"Your hand just came right off!"

"Your telling me that you ran over here hysterical because you had a dream about me being stuck under a shelf with my hand detached?" Luke said once again totally confused.

"Well there is more. After that dream I tried to fall back asleep and I was successful. Than I had another dream about you, but this time it was about you moving away from Stars Hollow and me. Than it was followed by another dream, and another dream, and another dream and …" Lorelai was starting to rant.

"I get it Lorelai."

"Okay, so that is why I came over here last night."

"Because you are scared that I am going to leave you?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke, you have been there so much for me in the past, and you are my best friend! I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I'm you best friend?" Luke asked.

"Of course you are. I mean I have other really good friends too, but you are different. No one can ever replace you. I love arguing with you about coffee in the morning, and every other stupid thing, when we fight I feel like something inside of me is gone. I can't live without you Luke! I guess it just took me a while to figure that out," Lorelai said with a small smile.

"I couldn't live without you either Lorelai," Luke said smiling. He didn't know exactly if Lorelai was trying to tell him that she had feelings for him beyond friendship or that she was first realizing how good of friends they really were.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai got up and hugged him.

Luke was surprised at first but soon relaxed into the hug and breathed in her delicious scent. She smelled so good; he just couldn't get enough of it. They both slowly pulled away from the hug, still holding each other.

'_Did he always have such beautiful eyes?_' she thought.

'_Oh my God those eyes! They are so gorgeous, I could just drown in them._' Luke thought. He knew his emotions were getting the best of him.

The both slowly leaned in not loosing each other's gaze, and met in a sweet gentle kiss. They both pulled away and smiled once again fixing there eyes on one another.

End?

A/n: What do you think should I stop here or continue? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter although It was short like all of the others. I know that I have not updated as much this week and I am sorry, but I had many soccer games, and a lot of homework to do and make up. Please **Review** and tell me what you think.


	6. CHoices

A/n: Okay everyone so I have a question for you all about this story. There are two things that I can do. One is that I can continue on with this story, and keep on going with all of the Luke and Lorelai action, and explain like how the everyone finds out and there first date etc. The second choice is that I can make a story that is ten times better! With all of your help of course! Okay, so tell me which one you choose. If you choose that I should continue with the story try to tell me what you would like to see happen through out the rest of it. If you want me to right a new story, try to give me suggestions on where the story should take place and be about. I will surprise you all from there. So please answer my questions in a review. The choice that gets the most reviews I will choose. Please tell me. Love you all!


End file.
